Reviving Roses
by YAOIorGTFO
Summary: Hetalia AU Angels&Demons PRUCAN PrussiaxCanada Gilbert has been watching Matthew every week as the blonde brings wilted roses back to life. Everything about Matthew has caught Gilbert's interest and he wants to know more about the strange angel. But conflicts between their worlds cause obstacles for them. Will their love be able to bloom in such a harsh environment?


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in any way. The characters and Hetalia belong to Hidekazu Himaruya. The plot although does belong to me.

**Warning: This is yaoi(guyxguy). **

**This story will involve a few couples from Hetalia. Mostly PRUCAN. And then: GerIta, FRUK, (kind of)HungaryxAustria, and maybe others but those are the ones that are a part of the main plot.**

**Chapter 1**

Matthew walked towards the garden. The flowers were wilted and barren. A dark aura washed over the hedge maze that proceeded the garden. Beyond that was a world Matt was forbidden to venture. All angels unless on the council were forbade from that dark place passed the maze. The blonde reached down and plucked a crispy auburn rose. His finger was pricked by the thorns and he immediately put the digit in his mouth. Despite the wounds he had just received he kept the rose in hand. He watch as a petal fell and shattered into dust when it hit the ground. Matthew removed his other hand from his lips and hovered it over the flower. His hand glowed a cream colour and the light spread to the dead rose. His lavender eyes sparkled as he watched his power renew the petals to its original soft red state. His hand ceased to glow and in just a moment the flower darkened. It soon become dust just as a gust of wind washed passed the blonde and blew the remains of the rose away. Matthew frowned a little in mourn for the rose.

He plucked another rose that drooped near by. This time he held flower even more gently than before and dashed off towards his home. Along the way he swayed his glowing hand over the flower. The red petals bloomed slowly and blossomed brighter the closer Matt got to his home.

Back at the garden, hidden behind the entrance to the hedge maze, eyes shining a colour similar to Matthew's rose watched the blonde with peaked interest. He starred at the strange boy with a wish to make the black roses red. This was not the first time he has seen the boy at the barren garden. The blonde boy came every week around the same time and attempted to revive the flowers. He just couldn't seem to understand why the boy had such an urge to do so. All he understood was that he loved the way those purplish-blue eyes would light up and sparkle each time the petals bloomed. That was the only reason the hidden boy would return to his hiding spot each week.

After he was no longer able to see the blonde boy he crept out from his hiding spot and approached the spot where he had stood. His snow white hair glistened in the very bit of sun that shown over the garden. His blood red eyes attentive and curious. He reached for a wilted rose and held as gently as the other boy had. He raised his hand above the rose and waited until his hand glowed. Contrary to the blonde boy, his hand glowed black. Like a shadow overcasting from his palm to his wrist. The shadow stretched to the rose and covered it for a moment. The albino boy removed his hand and the rose had darkened to the colour of charcoal before quickly becoming dust. Frustrated by this the boy kicked and stomped on the flowers in front of him.

"Why did they not turn red like they did for him!? Stupid fucking flowers! Who gives a shit anyway!" He exclaimed and stomped off into the maze. Despite his frustrations he would return to the garden at the same time next week to watch the blonde boy revive the roses. He stomped to the entrance of the dark maze. The intricate and confusing patterns of the over grown hedges didn't intimidate him in the slightest. He had spent many a century roaming the area and had memorized every turn and dead-end. Going through the maze and getting to his home is easy. Sneaking out and back in was the difficult part. Especially with an overbearing and controlling brother.

The frustrated boy rushed through the hedged puzzle and dashed to his house with inhuman speed. He snuck around the back of the large stone building and found one of the tall vine fences and started ascending to the window of his room. The thorns on the rotten vegetation clung to his chalky hair and prick lightly at his pale hands. He mumbled curses to the vines as he went along his way. Once he was at the top, the white headed boy glimpsed over the ledge to his balcony and searched for any sign of his family members. Seeing there was no movements inside the room and nothing out of place with the door shut tightly He hopped over the brick ledge. With relief and complete confidence he strutted into his room and fell clumsily onto his bed. His body weight sunk into the soft mattress and he cuddled closer into the maroon covers. Suddenly he felt eyes staring at his back- glaring coldly. The white haired boy stiffened and shivered. Reluctantly he lifted his body to a sitting position on his bed and made eye contact with the other person in the room.

Piercing blue eyes looked back at him with malice, exhaustion and disappointment. This made the boy cringed. He was caught. But none other than his little blonde haired brother, Ludwig. Trying to get on his good side, the older of the two stood and hesitantly approached the latter with a grand and mischievous smile. The latter however seemed to have no patience with any excuse about to be made. He looked down slightly at his older brother and used his height to push his darkening aura onto the albino. The albino pushed right back as he was not one to cower but still held his smile.

"Guten Tag, Bruder!" He exclaimed. "And what a lovely day it is. So lovely in fact that I just had to roam the shops of our beautiful downtown area and-"

"Silence." The deep toned voice of Ludwig commanded. He sighed heavily with exhaustion. "This is the sixth week in a row that you have been sneaking off early morns then return near evening. I know going to the shops is just an excuse-"

"No it's not!"

"Bruder!" Ludwig yelled then calmed himself. " You can't be sneaking off like that. Did you even remember once that you had a meeting along with Vati today. You were to speak with the prince of the neighboring country, Roderich Edelstein and make acquaintance with his cousin, Miss Héderváry."

Blood red eyes glanced away from the blonde. "I did not remember." He muttered then looked back with a defiant gaze. "I don't even see why I have to be the one to do it either! You are much more capable with negotiations and politic-ickle crap than I am!"

"Gilbert, act your age for once. You know that you are an important asset to this country. You are the first born. I can counsel you but I cannot take your place. It is tradition that the first born is to be the heir."

With a pout on his face the albino trudged back to his bed and flopped face first onto it. Signaling that he was done with this conversation. Act his age? Ha! So what if he was one hundred and eighty years old! Ludwig should be act his age! He is at least four decades younger and shouldn't be acting like he's four hundred or something! (AN:/Take the age and divide by 7.5 to get it in human years/) All that aside, it made much more sense for Ludwig to take the position. Gilbert loathed responsibility and laughed in orders face. He was mischievous and loved to have fun. Ludwig was the living representative of law and order and doesn't mind following the rules or even creating them. Screw tradition and Gilbert being the oldest sibling!

"Where do you go so early anyway? It's usually close to impossible to wake you before noon any other day but yet once a week you rise before I do. What are you hiding, bruder?"

Gilbert grumbled into the covers. He then lifted his head just enough so Ludwig could properly distinguish what he was saying.

"None of your business." He muttered then waved towards the door. "Why don't you go tend to your soon-to-be wife."

Obviously seeing the lack of cooperative conversation, the blonde paused and looked at his older brother with a passive expression. He walked to the door and opened only slightly before giving three final words; "Be careful, Gilbert." Then he was gone with a light slam of the door. Gilbert moved around the bed for a more comfortable position. He closed his eyes and painted a picture of blonde boy who restored roses. He pictured his light blonde curls, radiant unblemished skin, serene smile, and scintillating violet eyes. Like a moving picture he watched as the boy plucked a flower with gentle fingers and revived it. It was so odd yet Gilbert couldn't help but feel content observing and absorbing the aura from the blonde's hand. A heart meant to be cold and frost bitten as all the damned in his country began to grow warm. He relished in the sensation. The idea that he did disgusted him but never could he feel disgust for the one who caused it. That beautiful blonde boy who roamed to the wilted garden every week.

Gilbert knew what the boy was right away. The blonde child was an angel, there was no doubt. A light hearted spirit that loved peace and goodness. One would think that this would explain why the blonde would wish to make the roses bloom once more. But no other angel would dare ventured so close demon territory. Everyone knew that the maze was the boundary line. Yet every week. Perhaps the boy is gutsy? Gilbert could dash that idea away with a single glance at the frail figure of the blonde. Perhaps he wasn't informed? Bull shit. Even a child would know. Or perhaps the boy was just stupid. That would be the only some what logical answer Gilbert could come up with but he still quickly threw that idea away like rubbish. He could see intelligence in those eyes. It was almost as if the boy knew something no one else did. A secret knowledge that involved the roses. Bah, Gilbert had no idea in the end. No conjecture that he could proved unless... he talked to the blonde angel.

It was rare for Gilbert to hear his voice. Being alone, the angel stayed mute. Only a few times did Gilbert catch him speak. A couple of sweet good mornings to the garden, an encouraging word to each rose he bloomed, and the first time the albino saw him revive a flower, he had giggled. The laughter caused Gilbert's heart to flutter. It was light, bouncy and the most adorable sound he had ever heard. The was when the blonde had truly caught attention and confirmed Gilbert's new schedule. Oh, what he wouldn't do to hear it again. To cause it would be a bigger delight. For the past six weeks Gilbert had wanted to talk with the rose angel but never gathered the courage. A rare thing for the albino was the fear to speak but he was afraid of scaring the angel and causing him never to return. Their contrast would be evident and it would all too obvious that the albino was a demon whom angels despised and feared. The boy would run for sure. So Gilbert remained even more silent than the blonde boy during each return.

The images lulled Gilbert to a peaceful sleep. The mattress and covers became a meadow of vibrant red roses and the sky around him glowed a calming cream like the boy's power. The blonde laid next to him also contently at rest. Both laid idle amongst the roses. And the demon couldn't help but for a second wonder what his angel was doing now.


End file.
